1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to a spring driving and winding machine for winding plumbing cleanout snakes into a plumbing cleanout device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,046, of which the inventor is the same as the present application discloses a plumbing cleanout device in which a cleanout snake is mounted which can be selectively removed and used to cleanout a water pipe, for example. Previously, the coiled cleanout snake was manually inserted into the plumbing cleanout device and this required a substantial time to manually insert each such cleanout snake. The following patents relate to coiling wires, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,955, 3,942,238, 4,095,326 and 4,377,893.